


Timestamp -- Peace is a State of Mind

by aj72



Series: Fear is a State of Mind [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coda, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj72/pseuds/aj72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times Danny could do nothing more than stare at his best friend in amazement...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp -- Peace is a State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> An Drabble-Epilogue of sorts to "Fear is a State of Mind." It's not necessary to read that story, but it might help give more perspective to this one.

There were times Danny could do nothing more than stare at his best friend in amazement.

Certainly he'd stared at him many times in the past more dumbfounded at his partner's insane antics or in annoyance when Steve seemed to forget his wallet or car keys. Oftentimes Danny looked intently at him in frustration when McGarrett charged off to conquer the world; a smirk on his face knowing Danny wouldn't be too far behind.

But after the events of the previous few months, amazement was the best description Danny could use.

Leaning against the doorframe of the lanai, Danny spied as Steve stood at the edge of the private beach behind his house, water lapping at his feet, eyes closed and head lifted to the heavens as a gentle rain came down. Danny witnessed the soft rise and fall of Steve's chest with each deep cleansing inhale and exhale.

Then as a bird preparing for flight, Steve raised his arms, palms up and smiled.

To Danny it appeared as if Steve was accepting a gift from the universe. What it was, he didn't exactly know.

Perhaps it was Steve's way of acknowledging that yes; his life had its problems.

Yes. There had been so much sadness, stress and worry.

Yes. There had been fear, terror and agony.

But today, on this quiet summer afternoon, after weeks of sharing and trusting in those who could help him the most, Steve and the world around him breathed in perfect harmony.

The rains fell. The waves danced. And Steve was finally at peace.


End file.
